The Lady
by slam a revolving door
Summary: [complete] When Danielle escapes from Le Pieu, Henry isn't there to rescue her as she walks out. Le Pieu sends his guards after her, and Danielle is forced to flee from a life that she does not believe is a life at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lady of Shalott of Ever After. I

A/N: First Ever after fanfic. Tell me what you think! Please review!

Chapter 1

Danielle ran, her hair streaming out behind her. There was only one thought in her mind: to escape Le Pieu's ownership. She could hear the horses' hoofs beating the ground behind her. Tears flew from her eyes. For the first time since the masque, she was crying. She was mourning the loss of her love, and the loss of her freedom. She was also running for her life. Because life in Le Pieu's manor was no life at all.

And so she ran.

_On either side the river lie  
Long fields of barley and of rye,   
That clothe the wold and meet the sky;  
And through the field the road run by  
To many-tower'd Camelot;_

The river. That's where she would head. There she could lose the hounds that followed so closely behind. The river.

There it was! Glistening, amongst the pine trees that crowded both its banks, the river sparkled dangerously. Looking up, Danielle could see a narrow well-used path that led down to the palace. His palace. It was painful even thinking his name.

No. Not here. She couldn't possibly wade through the river here. There were too many people that would see her on the other side. They would find her too easily.

The hounds yapped in the distance.

Stricken by a sudden panic, Danielle turned back to the pinewoods and fled. She would find another place in the river to cross later.

_Willows whiten, aspens quiver,   
Little breezes dusk and shiver  
Through the wave that runs for ever  
By the island in the river  
Flowing down to Camelot.   
Four grey walls, and four grey towers,  
Overlook a space of flowers,  
And the silent isle imbowers  
The Lady of Shalott._

On good days, she liked to imagine herself as the Lady of Shalott imprisoned in a tower. Except her tower was a manor. And the curse was Le Pieu. No one, save her family, knew where she was. Henry would never find her. And why would he want to? She had deceived him. He was probably married to Marguerite by now. He probably never wanted to see her again.

And all this time she was running… running…

There had to be a good crossing spot somewhere… She started running in the general direction of the river.

The hounds were closing in.

Nearly there… nearly there. She could hear the sound of water thundering nearby. She headed towards it. What other choice did she have?

She chanced a glance behind her.

The guards were on her heels.

_Just get to the river… _She doubted that they could swim. She started pushing through bushes in a frantic desperation. The branches and thorns tore mercilessly at her clothes and scratched her face viciously.

Nearly there.

The one advantage she had in this situation was that she was small. Danielle could get through places that the big horses could not.

The disadvantages? Too many to count.

The river was near… She ran with the last burst of energy she had. Towards the river. It was a few steps ahead…

A cliff!

She glanced over the edge of the cliff in terror. A thundering waterfall. Danielle wondered briefly why she hadn't noticed the noise. There was no time to think now. The riders formed a semicircle around her, backing her against the edge of the cliff. The dogs didn't come nearer, but stayed by the riders, snarling and showing their teeth.

"Come along now. Monsieur will not be happy." The guard bared his teeth in a cruel, humourless grin. "If you're lucky, he'll have mercy on you, and only whip you hard enough to disable you for a week."

That did it.

Danielle closed her eyes, rallying up the energy and strength she needed.

And then she jumped.

Over the cliff.

Into the raging depths of the waterfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know, Alfred Lord Tennyson has been dead for ages. Do you really think I'm him? To clarify: I DO NOT OWN EVER AFTER OR THE LADY OF SHALOTT

A/N: Thank you to…

Yasona Black: for reviewing. I really appreciate it. And no, it does not end there. I'm not that cruel. (I hope. evil cackles)

Mockingbird84: Thank you! I really like your ff, "Espoir: hope" too! It's awesome! Update soon!

BuffyShakespeareAusten: lol. I like the whole 'I know you, so I'm allowed to be harsh' :D Thanks! Yeah… well… I like the Lady of Shalott. You can do so much with it. :D

drugged-on-chocolate: Didn't you like it when we did it last term? I thought it was fantastic! I was going to do it for the movie poster thing, but I decided to do something else instead. :D Thanks!

Kisaki Hana: Hehe… I LIKE suspense. Just not when I'm reading a ff. So I won't be cruel. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2

The guards stared in disbelief at the place where Danielle had been. Finally one plucked up the courage and peered over the edge.

"She's gone."

"I guess you won't be getting that bonus for capturing her after all."

"Darn."

"She must have been desperate."

"She's probably dead now."

"Duh. Let's go back."

The guards turned their horses and whistled to the hounds. A runaway girl was one thing. A dead runaway girl was another.

The sun set and rose again.

Leonardo stood by the river's edge, concentrating deeply on his work. At the rustle in the bushes behind him, he turned.

"Leonardo?" Henry approached tentatively.

"Your highness." Leonardo's tone was cold. Henry flinched. "Did you want me?"

"I needed to talk to you, Leonardo."

"You are." Leonardo wasn't about to make this easy for him. He turned his attention dismissively from Henry.

"About the masque."

"Oh, the masque, now, is it?" Leonardo's gaze had switched back to Henry's face. It was hard and unwelcoming. "I haven't seen so many _pretty_ girls in my life. But you chose to marry the Spanish princess, did you not? But wait. I don't remember seeing you there for the second half of it. You know, the bit _after_ that common _servant_ ran out?" Leonardo stood up. "This conversation wearies me. I'm going to try out my invention."

He stepped out onto the water. Henry grimaced.

"Leonardo…"

"It's holding!"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" He had gotten Leonardo's attention at last.

"The right thing?" Leonardo snorted. "Why ask me?"

When he looked back, Henry had left.

"Might as well leave. It's getting dark." He muttered to himself. Walking on water took a lot of energy. When he got back to the bank at last, he was tired. He looked out at the water for a reflective moment, and spotted a log drifting along aimlessly. It sagged at one end, and he stared at it, perplexed.

_And down the river's dim expanse  
Like some bold seer in a trance,  
Seeing all his own mischance --  
With a glassy countenance  
Did she look to Camelot.  
And at the closing of the day  
She loosed the chain, and down she lay;  
The broad stream bore her far away,  
The Lady of Shalott. _

_Lying, robed in snowy white  
That loosely flew to left and right --  
The leaves upon her falling light --  
Thro' the noises of the night,  
She floated down to Camelot:  
And as the boat-head wound along  
The willowy hills and fields among,  
They heard her singing her last song,  
The Lady of Shalott. _

By the gods! Was that a… person on the end of that log! Abandoning his water-shoes, he waded through the depths of the river towards the log. Fortunately it wasn't terribly deep.

_Under tower and balcony,  
By garden-wall and gallery,  
A gleaming shape she floated by,  
Dead-pale between the houses high,  
Silent into Camelot.  
Out upon the wharfs they came,  
Knight and Burgher, Lord and Dame,  
And around the prow they read her name,  
The Lady of Shalott. _

It _was_ a person! Leonardo saw the mass of chocolate brown hair and the slight tightening of the fingers against the log. She was alive!

Leonardo towed the girl on the end of her log towards the shore. Her body lay limp on the banks on the river. He looked at her pale face, and gasped. There were scratches on it, that was true. But those were only the product of tearing through trees. But on her cheek were brutal, cruel dagger wounds. Yet through the sadistic cuts, he could still glimpse the proud beauty behind. But only just.

"May God be merciful, fair child."

_But Lancelot mused a little space  
He said, "She has a lovely face;  
God in his mercy lend her grace,  
The Lady of Shalott."_

Leonardo looked at her face. The wounds concealed so much of her appearance; her face was stained with dirt and blood. Still, there was something in that pale, terrified countenance that twinged at his memory. Before he could get hold of it, she sighed, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"I must look after her." He picked her up almost effortlessly. She was frail. He would carry her back to the nearby cottage. He knew of a woman who would help her.

Until he remembered who she was.

A/N: Are my chapters too short? Let me know. I'll try to extend them if you guys think I should. IT'S UP TO YOU! Feel loved:D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Ever After or the Lady of Shalott or The Defence of Guenevere I would either be really rich or really dead. Newsflash: I'm NOT. Either, that is.

A/N:

Guess who: Yes, yes… I know… 8-) but I LOVE Shalott! And since you got to repeat yourself, I will too. You can do SO much with it:D

Mockingbird84: I'll TRY to make them longer. Coz I love it when people write long chapters. So I won't be a hypocrite. I'll TRY not to be a hypocrite. Yeah… I always thought Da Vinci was a good 'father' figure… Besides… he's saved her (Well, let her out of the cupboard) once before… why can't he do it again:D Mmm… they probably wouldn't talk like that, hey… Is it really bugging you? Coz I don't think you'll see much of the guards anyway… and besides, I really don't know what they would talk like… :S Thanks for reviewing!

Pamperedwitch: Thanks! I'll try to update frequently-ish… Just school and stuff gets in the way. I had a math test this morning. shudder

another fan: Well, Henry's definitely not going to figure it out straightaway… that totally defeats the purpose of Leonardo protecting her. Thanks! It's not perfect. But I'll try to make it near perfect. And if I do something wrong, you let me know okay? Flames permitted:D

Yasona Black: Hello! Yes! I updated! And I'm updating again! I love quick updates… and so I'll try my bestest (new word) to update quickly.

Kisaki Hana: I'll try to longify (another new word) them. I like long chapters. And I'm glad you like it. :D Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 3

Leonardo gazed down at the girl's unconscious form in disbelief.

"Danielle?" He whispered, shocked and incredulous. "How can this be?"

"And by the moon the reaper weary,

Piling sheaves in uplands airy,

Listening, whispers, " 'Tis the fairy

The Lady of Shalott."

The girl made no reply, merely let a soft sigh escape her lips, which were slowly turning blue.

"Oh, Danielle… How can you let Henry do this to you? He's not worth it…"

She did not utter a word, yet Leonardo fancied that there was something reproachful about her face.

Abandoning his water-shoes, he hurried off to deposit her with the lady he knew.

"What in the name of high heaven happened to this girl?" Red-faced and exhausted, Cecile glared at Leonardo, as if it were his entire fault.

"Er…" Leonardo stammered. Cecile somehow managed to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Never mind…" She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Well, come on. Bring her in!"

When Leonardo failed to move as fast as she wished, she tutted in annoyance and snatched Danielle's prostrate body and carried her into the house. "Wipe your feet…" Her voice drifted out to Leonardo.

Henry paced up and down in his chambers. Eventually, he flung his cloak down in frustration.

"Maybe she lied. But what if she had a good reason for it? But what if she was just after my title - " He broke off. It was too terrible for him to even consider.

A knock on his door startled Henry.

"Henry… may I come in?"

"Father?"

"Son…" Francis put his head tentatively around the door. Henry frowned. For as long as he could remember, his father had never knocked on his door. And he had definitely never sounded as nervous as he did now.

"Please… sit…"

"Thank you… I think I will." Henry almost smiled to himself. His father was his pompous self once again. "Now, Henry… about the Spanish princess."

"I am marrying her." But even to his ears, his protest sounded weak and uncertain.

"Henry…son…you don't have to do this…"

"I am."

"It's like you said. An arranged marriage never did anyone any good, Henry."

"I…I'm sure."

Francis threw his hands up in frustration.

"On your own head be it, child!"

"Leonardo!"

"What?"

"Her back! It's mangled!"

"I'm innocent!"

"Someone's been using the whip on her! Regularly! Just where did you get this girl from?"

"The river… she had gone down the waterfall."

"What!"

"The waterfall? I'm surprised she's alive!"

"Is… is she alright?"

"She'll live." – said grimly.

Henry paced back and forth once more.

"Nicole… why? Why lie to me?" He knew that he was partly at fault as well. "I had to make a choice, Nicole…Danielle… And you have to understand." He implored the empty atmosphere.

_""The wind was ruffling up the narrow streak_

_Of river through your broad lands running well:_

_Suppose a hush should come, then some one speak:_

_"'One of these cloths is heaven, and one is hell,_

_Now choose one cloth for ever; which they be,_

_I will not tell you, you must somehow tell_

_"'Of your own strength and mightiness; here, see!'_

_Yea, yea, my lord, and you to ope your eyes,_

_At foot of your familiar bed to see_

_"A great God's angel standing, with such dyes,_

_Not known on earth, on his great wings, and hands,_

_Held out two ways, light from the inner skies_

_"Showing him well, and making his commands_

_Seem to be God's commands, moreover, too,_

_Holding within his hands the cloths on wands;_

_"And one of these strange choosing cloths was blue,_

_Wavy and long, and one cut short and red;_

_No man could tell the better of the two._

_"After a shivering half-hour you said:_

_'God help! heaven's colour, the blue;' and he said, 'hell.'_

_Perhaps you then would roll upon your bed,_

_"And cry to all good men that loved you well,_

_'Ah Christ! if only I had known, known, known;'"_

Leonardo sat tense and waiting. It seemed like an age before Cecile emerged from the room.

"She's awake."

Leonardo leapt to his feet.

"C…can I see her?"

Cecile jerked her head towards to the room.

"Go ahead."

Danielle looked around her. Her head throbbed.

"Finally, you awake."

"Leonardo!"

"At your service, madam."

"How did I get here?"

"I fished you out of the river."

Danielle screwed her face up in concentration. Then, when Leonardo saw her cheeks burn bright, and tears well up in her eyes, then he knew that she remembered.

"Why? Danielle, why did you do it?"

She buried her face in her hands.

"I…"

"Danielle…"

He couldn't see her face, but he could hear her muffled sobs. Right on cue, Cecile entered the room. She took one look at Danielle, and glared at Leonardo.

"Out."

He went. He had no other choice.

A/N: Is this longer?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After. I do not own The Lady of Shalott. I do not own The Defence of Guenevere. What else don't I own? Oh yes, I don't own any Disney songs either.

A/N:

Kisaki Hana: wOOt! Lol. Thanks. That makes me feel a lot less guilty about mixing it up. True… You know why it has taken me so long to start writing in the Ever After fanfiction section? Because I've only just seen it recently. I can't believe it's taken me SO long to watch it! Hehe… hopefully they will meet in the nearISH future. But not TOO soon. Mwahahaha…

Kathy L.: Thank you! Here's the next update! Thanks for reviewing!

Pampered Witch: Wow… I like praise. So thanks! Lol. Thank you for being so encouraging. :)

Anna: That's great that you like it. I'm updating… soonish. Sorry it's taken me longer than usual. Assignments and tests should perish a horrible death.

Mockingbird84: I'm trying to continue. It's just that… myeah. Yeah… I'll try to think it out and figure things out. I like it… but it's scary that I am deciding what happens next. I suppose that's what it is with alternate endings?

Orlando-crazy: Love the name! I have a friend who's obsessed with Orlando Bloom. It's cute. :D I like Pirates of the Caribbean as well… I just wish I had inspiration for that too… :D Thanks for your review!

BuffyShakespeareAusten: And you're not? Mwahahaha. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being evil. It is very enjoyable thank you. :D Okay. I'll do that next time. Er… this time?

Chapter 4

Henry stood up straight and looked at his father. Francis looked away.

"This is your last chance to change your mind, Henry…" Francis's voice was almost a whisper.

"Father, I am going to walk in there, and marry Princess… Gabrielle… Gabreilla or whatever her name is. That will be done. We can learn to like each other later."

Francis opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the organ striking up a dramatic tune.

"That's our cue to go in, son."

"Thanks, Father." They walked in together. Henry was quiet, and he kept his head down. He reached the front and stood there, waiting for the princess to enter.

The first clue he had to her arrival was a loud sniff from the audience. Henry glanced around. The princess was walking slowly towards him. He could see tears streaming from beneath her veil. There was a man in the congregation who looked just as miserable as the princess. Henry smiled. He could guess what was happening.

The princess reached the front. Now she was openly crying. Loud sobs emitted from beneath the veil. Henry felt his heart break for her. He understood the pain she was going through. The man in the congregation was weeping loudly as well. Henry looked around him, and for the first time, he understood what he was doing.

Henry started to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. He turned to the princess and lifted the veil from her face. There was a collective ripple of surprise through the congregation.

The princess let out a string of words that mean so little, yet so much to Henry. He lifted a finger to her lips.

"I understand." He said gently, his eyes so full of meaning. She smiled at him, and then fled to the arms of her beloved. The two sets of royal parents were stunned.

Marie and Francis recovered first. They too started laughing.

Henry smiled, but his heart wasn't into it. He could only hear and see one thing; one person/

Danielle.

Some day when spring is here 

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing_

_And wedding bells ring_

_Some day when my dreams come true._

He would find her. Whatever it took, he would find her.

Danielle sat up in the bed.

"Are you feeling better now?" Cecile asked her gently.

"Yes." She replied, unsmilingly.

"What can you remember?" Cecile decided to probe further. Danielle squeezed her eyes shut.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me." Danielle drew in a deep shuddering breath, and seemed to draw strength from it.

"My stepmother sold me to Le Pieu… I was beaten and whipped… and –" She broke off. She could go on no longer.

Cecile hugged her.

"That's alright… you don't have to tell me…"

She had started… that was progress for the day.

Henry jumped off his horse.

"Jacqueline! Where is your sister?"

"Marguerite?"

"No, Danielle!"

Jacqueline exchanged a tortured glance with Captain Laurent.

"What's the matter? Tell me!"

Slowly, and haltingly, as though every word was being forced out of her, Jacqueline spoke.

"She was sold to Monsieur Le Pieu…"

Henry jumped on his horse.

"I will go rescue her."

"No! You highness, you don't understand! That is not all!"

It was too late, Henry had already left.

"I have to see Monsieur Le Pieu." Henry demanded the moment the servant opened the door.

"Your highness!" The servant sank into a ridiculously low bow. "I will send him down…"

Henry tapped his foot impatiently.

Finally, a man walked down the stairs.

He was old, grey and oily-looking. His face was twisted into a self-satisfied leer of subservience.

"How may I help you, your honourable highness?" Henry was reminded instantly and irresistibly of a snake in the grass, down to the warning hiss.

"You have a servant in this household." Henry replied abruptly.

"I have many, your highness." This time, Henry felt that he was toying with him, the way a cat does before it eats a mouse.

"Nicole… Danielle."

"Oh, you mean the slave girl!" Le Pieu's face took on a mockingly sombre expression. "I'm so sorry, sire. She died."

"What!" A wave of numbness swept across Henry.

"She jumped off a waterfall." Le Pieu smiled. "Terribly tragic." He didn't look like he thought it was tragic at all. In fact he looked as if it were downright amusing.

Henry backed away.

"Thank you for your time…" He managed to whisper, before turning and breaking into a run. The last thing he heard as he left the grounds was Le Pieu's laughter ringing in his ears.

Mocking him.

A/N: I'm SORRY! I'm reverting back to short chapters again, aren't I... I'll make the next one longer. PROMISE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not talented/creative/smart enough to own Ever After. I don't own anything from _Juice_ either. Another bibliographical detail: _Supernatural _by Lyell Watson was quoted in Chris D'Lacey's _Icefire. _(Excellent book, guys read the series.) And that's what I'm quoting.

A/N:

Orlando-crazy: Hehe! I know! His little heart has been shattered!

Pampered Witch: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

Crystalloy: Henry's… upset. Understandable, no? I hope what you think Le Pieu did to her isn't what I think you think Le Pieu did to her. If what you think it is is really wrong, then you can relax. I can't write like that. I'm not actually clear on what happened to Danielle at Le Pieu's place. I have to think about that one.

**Any ideas, guys?**

Thanks for reviewing.

Kisaki Hana: Thanks! I'll try to longify it:D

drugged-on-chocolate: Wow, I love an enthusiastic reviewer. :P thanks, anyway.

BuffyShakespeareAusten: I explained, right? Awesome, that's one thing cleared up. Erm… yes. I liked it in. But that's just me. Feel free to hate it, if you want. :)

Nicks: I know this update has been pretty slow… but please forgive me! melodramatic sigh Thanks! I'll try to update faster, though… exams and tests nearly over! I've just got… an English oral… two test and one assignment left. I'll be FREE soon!

joelene1892: Thanks for all your reviews! It's really really encouraging. :D Thank you so much!

bag of amino acids: gasp. Shock horror you HAVE to watch it again. HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TO! I'm borrowing it over the holidays and you and I are going to watch it. You hear me? Thanks… ok, I'll add more descriptiony bits in too. Miss Sampy made that point too. :D Which means I have to do it. :P

tigger101: Confusion? Confusion is not good… I'll explain if you still don't get it. :D

Chapter 5:

Danielle walked around to Cecile.

"I'm going down to the river."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cecile asked her in concern. "Wait a few minutes, and I'll go with you."

"No… I'll go ahead. If you're anxious, you can join me when you're ready."

Cecile cast an anxious look at her.

"Alright."

Henry walked over to Leonardo's side. The old man stood, his brush moving deftly over his work.

"She's dead." Henry told Leonardo. The old man dropped his brush.

"Where did you hear that?" There was no need to ask whom Henry was referring to. It was blatantly clear to both of them, that there could only be one 'she' on Henry's mind.

"I visited Le Pieu yesterday." The old man's relief was apparent.

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you." Leonardo skilfully altered the subject. "It took an immense effort to release the princess to her beloved. No matter what happens next, I'm proud of you."

Henry lowered his eyes.

"Thank you."

"I want to show you something." Leonardo told him, taking hold of his arm. "Come with me."

Danielle could see the waterfall from where she was standing. As she watched the foam spray from the waterfall and form rainbows of colour, she remembered. She remembered curling into a ball and feeling the water shield her. She supposed she must have been dashed on the rocks below, but she couldn't remember hitting the surface of the water. She only remembered water… and being part of the water.

"I don't remember falling. I don't remember hitting the ground…" 

It was almost as if for that moment, she was the water.

"Water is so intricately laced that it is almost a continuous structure… it is as though liquid water remembers the form of the ice from which it came… water is tremendously flexible."

Henry followed Leonardo through the trees. He stopped on a ledge just above a thundering waterfall.

"What are we doing?"

"Don't say anything. Just watch. And learn."

Danielle ran her hands through the sparkling water. She sat on the banks, with her hands trailing the water's edge. Suddenly, she frowned and looked up towards the waterfall. She could just see the ledge that she had jumped off. She shuddered.

She could just make out two figures on top of it.

Henry frowned. There was a figure on the riverbanks. There was something about that figure that struck him as familiar. Then he glanced away, and when he looked back, he could no longer tell where the figure had disappeared to.

Danielle sat, as still as a statue by the foliage. Perhaps those two figures were Le Pieu's men. What was she going to do then? She took care not to move. Any sudden movements would attract attention.

A call cut through the air.

"Danielle?" It was Cecile. Poor innocent Cecile.

"Danielle?" A second figure had emerged. _Wait. Danielle. DANIELLE. _The second figure turned and saw something. She bent down and then Henry could see the first figure again. _Danielle. _He could see her fluid grace and movement as she stood up. Yet as she moved forward, he could tell she was badly injured somewhere. _This is Danielle. You lost her once. Are you going to lose her again?_

"Danielle!" He called down to her.

"Danielle!" For the second time, her name rang through the atmosphere. _Henry. _She could tell that voice anyway. _It was him. _

Cecile took one look at Danielle's face and realised immediately that something was wrong.

"Danielle? What's the matter?"

Danielle stood frozen for a moment, then grabbed her arm.

Henry tugged Leonardo's arm.

"What's the fastest way down?"

"Steady, child…" grumbled Leonardo, as he made his way off the ledge.

"You knew all along?"

"That she was alive? Yes."

The look on Danielle's face was that of a trapped rabbit, fleeing.

"Let's go."

She forced Cecile to run.

"Look, I'm not going to run." Cecile told her firmly.

Danielle's face was a picture of despair.

"Thank you for all you have done for me." She said quietly.

Then she turned and fled, leaving Cecile behind,


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own EA. Not making heaps of money from this.

A/N: Sorry… really short chapter. Not really a chapter… more of a filler. Longer ones coming up soonish. I'm having slight writers block. Nothing to be worried about… it's just annoying. I have so many thoughts and I'm having trouble sorting them out. Longer chapters in the near future. I promise. Can someone define a cliffhanger to me? Because I seem to be having trouble avoiding them.

joelene1892: Probably a typo… which I should change… soonish… thanks again!

Kisaki Hana: Mwahahahaha… I'm EVIL… yeah… I wanted Henry to get really mad at Le Pieu, but I figured he needs to save the explosiveness until later. Cecile and Leonardo are trying (trying!) to help. But failing. Because there are some things a person has to do for themselves.

Orlando-crazy: Away. Sorry. I didn't know how clear I made it. Meh. This should clear it up though. Lol. Second sentence. Thanks!

BuffyShakespeareAusten: Too short? You'll hate me for this one then. :P Probably… oh well… thanks!

Mockingbird84: Yes, I have been told that I concentrate too much of what's going on inside them, rather than what's going on AROUND them. I need to achieve a good balance, hey… I'll put more description in next chapter. I think there's hardly any in here.

PamperedWitch: Hehehe… she's hurt. And upset. And emotional unstable. She can't cope with meeting Henry face to face YET. But she will. Eventually. :D Thanks!

Crystalloy25: Yes! Yay! She's very fragile at the moment. Very. Give her time, and she'll get better. Emotionally. Thank you! Please define a cliffhanger for me. I'm having trouble avoiding them. :D

Chapter 6

For a moment Cecile was confused. Was Danielle running to Henry or away from him? Then as she watched Henry splashing in shallows, then she understood.

"Where is she?" Henry panted. Cecile shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. She's gone. She didn't want to see you." Leonardo came hobbling towards them.

"Didn't work? Don't blame the girl."

Henry threw his hands up in frustration.

"I'd understand if she never wanted to see me again, but she could at least give me a chance to explain!"

"You mean the way you let her explain at the masque?" Leonardo's curt words cut through the air. Henry bowed his head.

"Where would she go?" He asked humbly. Leonardo shrugged.

"No idea." Cecile said softly.

Danielle had no idea either. She just knew she had to get away from Henry. She didn't want to meet him… ever. She finally came to a halt at the base of a tree. She collapsed to the ground.

"I'm fine." She said loudly. "I'm not scared of seeing him. He's nothing to me."

No chance, no way I won't say I'm in love 

Even so, she refused to return to the riverside. Danielle stood up.

"I can do this." She whispered to herself. Then, she turned and walked on.

Henry hammered on Le Pieu's door. This time Le Pieu himself answered it.

"Sire… how nice to see you again…"

"Why did you lie?" Henry glared ferociously at him. To his credit, Le Pieu looked rather startled.

"Lie? Me?"

"About Danielle." Henry prompted him impatiently.

"Oh… you mean the little slave girl…" Le Pieu smiled mockingly. "You're not still upset about her, are you… because she's dead… fell over the waterfall… but I recall telling you this…"

"She's not dead." Henry said bluntly. Le Pieu's expression froze.

"Now what makes you think that, Sire?"

"I saw her!" Henry felt like grabbing the man and shaking him. "And you told me she was dead! Why would you do that? What did you do to her?"

"Where exactly did you see her?"

"By the river." Henry gritted his teeth. _Control… control… _"I will find her. And if you did anything to harm her…" He drew his face closer to Le Pieu. "You will regret it for the rest of your life."

Le Pieu didn't even flinch.

"Certainly, your Majesty."

"Guards! She's alive. You must get her back."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As per other chapters.

A/N:

**BuffyShakespeareAusten:** No, she's not meant to. It's just a little side thing to compliment the writing… I like it. : ) Here's the update.

**Mockingbird84: **Thanks. I think I'm getting my writingness back. Slowly… but surely… :D

**Orlando-crazy: **Thank you! Sorry for taking ages to update!

**Pamperedwitch: **Hehe… they won't talk in this chapter, but possibly in the next one. She can't keep running. It gets boring. :P

**Kisaki Hana: **thank you! You're always so encouraging. Thank you for reviewing me most (all?) of my chapters!

**Elle: **Here's the update. Sorry it took ages. Thank you for reviewing! I love new reviewers too!

**joelene1892: **Thank you! I think it's going away. Sorry for taking ages to update. I'll start lengthening the chapters again.

**BatteredChild: **Thanks for the helpful criticism. I'll try to get it to go slower, and get the people more in character? Thank you for reviewing:D

Chapter 7

Danielle huddled up against a tree, trying desperately to keep warm. In the distance she could see a small light coming towards her.

She leant back, trying to avoid it. She could hear horses hooves trampling the ground; the harsh male voices rang through the quiet forest. The hounds barked…

A light shone in her face.

"Here she is. Our little runaway." A man growled. Blinded by the light, Danielle squinted, her stomach lurching horribly.

"Who are you from…?" She whispered.

"Monsieur Le Pieu, darling." _NO. _Not Le Pieu. She had hoped, almost wished, it was Henry's guards, or maybe Henry himself? She let herself be dragged without resisting. Then, coming to her sense, she started screaming. She bit down on her assailant's hand.

"Let me go!" She hissed.

She twisted free, and stood there glowering at the guards. She turned quickly to run – too quickly. A quick burst of pain from her wound had her on the ground in an instant. The men stared, then burst into raucous laughter. The guards moved towards her to pick her up.

"Get away from her!" A shrill scream burst through the air. Danielle turned slightly at the sound.

"Rafe?" She gasped, recognising, at once, the one of the gypsies that she had met.

"Danielle." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. Turning back to the gypsies, he announced calmly. "You are outnumbered. Simply… surrender."

And this was true. Emerging from the trees were the rest of the gypsy men. Danielle could recognise some of them. Hastily, she scrambled up to her feet, ignoring the spasm of aching pain that flashed through her back.

Rafe pulled her arm.

"Garielle. Take her back." He gave Danielle's hand to a young man, barely older than Danielle herself.

"But Rafe… I wanted to fight…" Garielle whined. Rafe silenced him with a look.

"Just go."

-----------------------------------------

It was a while before Rafe and the other gypsies returned. By then Danielle's wound had been retreated. Danielle's eyes lit up in anticipation as she looked up at him.

"Hello Danielle." His voice was husky as he sat down next to her.

"Hello Rafe." She looked at him for a long moment. The warrior light in his eyes was still flickering. A gypsy girl handed Rafe stew. He smiled to acknowledge her, and the girl blushed. As the girl moved away, Rafe turned to Danielle.

"She's a good girl."

"Rafe. Where's your father?" Danielle asked, referring to the gypsy leader who had spared her and Henry's life a month or so ago. Rafe looked at her.

"He died."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, placing her hand over his.

"That's alright. He was happy… free…" He turned his hand over, and gripped it tightly. Danielle watched his knuckles turn white. She looked at him for a long moment. The flickering firelight danced across his handsome face, his dark hair was tousled and untidy. He was free. As free as his father had been.

"I'm sorry." She repeated softly, as though the words could somehow erase the pain.

"Don't be." He whispered.

--------------------------------

Henry threw up his hands in despair.

"Where could she be?" He asked himself desperately. He pictured her smiling, laughing face at the masque, before he had rejected her. He saw her passionate expression as she argued with him. He remembered her courage as she had carried him from the gypsies.

The gypsies.

The gypsies. Of course!

_I remember you._

_I remember the way_

_You used to laugh_

_Your smile_

_And the things you enjoyed_

_The places you've been_

_And the people you loved_

_I wonder_

_Why you never came to me_

_Why you didn't need help_

_Why you left me_

_Standing_

_Was it because I forgot you?_

_Was it because I left you_

_Standing?_

_I'm sorry._

_Remember me. _

_Please._

-----------------------------

Danielle sat up abruptly, pulling her head off Rafe's shoulder. She stared at the charred remains of the fire. They had sat up late talking, while the other gypsies slept. She couldn't even remember stopping. Her fingers were still in Rafe's hand. She looked at him. He smiled down at her.

"Morning." Rafe laughed. He released her hand as he stood up and stretched. Danielle looked around her. Somehow she had a feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Rafe sat back down next to her. The other gypsies were moving around, busy.

"I wonder…" Rafe began, looking at Danielle. He was cut off by a sudden shout.

"Danielle!"

Henry was emerging from the trees, a look of delight on his face.

Danielle sprung away from Rafe, and onto her feet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After. Neither do I own those two lines from the Prince and Me.**

Chapter 8

Henry stopped in his tracks as Danielle sprang away from the young man next to her. He scrutinised the man jealously.

The man was young and handsome, to be sure. He emitted a powerful sense of power and leadership. _Stop it._ Henry told himself. _You gave her up. Don't blame her or him if she's moved on._

But still that glow of hope that the sight of her had inspired in him flickered on.

"Danielle?" He said again, this time questioningly. Danielle seemed to have recovered her shock and was backing slowly away from him. It hurt to see the panic in her entire manner.

--------------------------------------

Danielle felt her foot hit the log.

"Danielle?" Henry asked for the third time. Danielle looked around, like an animal caught in a trap. She turned, and made as though to leave, but Rafe caught her arm.

"Don't go Danielle. I can defend you if you wish." He said comfortingly. Danielle shook her head.

"Not everything can be solved through weapons, Rafe. Not of the physical sense."

Rafe lowered his hand. Henry walked slowly up to Danielle.

"Danielle, please listen to me."

Danielle felt a flash of anger wash through her.

"Listen to you? You mean the way you listened to me?" She saw Henry recoil slightly, and winced, regretting her harsh words.

"You deceived me!" Henry protested. "It was natural that I was upset!" Danielle looked at him. He was still so handsome. His hair was untidy, and his eyes were pleading, yet indignant. _Stop it. He betrayed you, remember? _At those thoughts all the anger kept washing back.

"I? I deceived you?"

"You took on your mother's identity!"

"I did no such thing! You asked for a name – any name. I gave you my mother's. Was it my fault that you mistook that for my name?"

Henry deflated visibly.

"Please, Danielle. Please… let me explain."

Danielle's eyes flashed. Her entire face was pale, and her red, red lips contrasted sharply.

"The only wrong done in this unfortunate affair was yours. You pretended to love me, Henry."

"I wasn't pretending!" He tried to cut in.

"No, _I _wasn't pretending!" Danielle cried. Tears were running down her face in long streams. "Just go, Henry. Just go."

She swayed on the spot. Henry held out his arms to catch her, but Rafe was faster.

"Come on, Danielle… calm down." Rafe carried her away.

Henry sat on the log that Danielle and her friend had just vacated, head in hands. "_You pretended to love me._" Her voice echoed in his head. _"Listen to you? You mean the way you listened to me?"_ An immeasurable wave of sadness and guilt washed over him.

"Will you plague me for the rest of my days, Danielle?" He whispered.

"Rafe." Henry jumped. The young man was standing there in front of him.

"I beg your pardon?" Henry stood up.

"I'm Rafe. My father… I believe you met? He was the gypsy leader who spared your life the last time you were here."

Now Henry realised why the man had looked so familiar.

"Rafe!" He exclaimed. "You have grown up! Where is your father?"

"He died." – came the curt reply.

Henry looked away.

"I offer my sincerest apologies."

"Don't." Rafe said. He sat down on the log. "I believe you came in search of Danielle?"

"I did." Henry replied bitterly. "But she won't listen to me. You saw her, Rafe."

"There was a misunderstanding between you?"

"She led me to believe that she was someone she was not. She was just a servant." Henry looked away. Rafe put his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Does it really matter what she was?"

Henry looked back at Rafe.

"Now it doesn't."

"Why did it then?" Rafe probed further.

"Because –" Henry threw his hands up. "I don't know!"

"She is hurt that you abandoned her. Can you blame her?"

"No." That was the truth. It hurt. But there was no other answer.

"Give her time," said Rafe as he stood up. "Show her that you're willing to wait. Give her reason to trust in you again."

_I thought I could trust you_

_I guess I was wrong_

_All those days without you_

_Has made me grow strong_

_You left me: a young child_

_That child has now gone_

_I've grown harder and cold_

_Not easily torn_

_I see you yet again_

_You've come to see me_

_Will you wait for me now_

_Or yet again flee_

**A/N: yes,yes… short chapter, I know… I promise to make the next one longer. I know I've been promising long chapters for a looooooooong time now… but the next chapter will definitely be longer. I PROMISE! **

**How about virtual cheesecake for anyone who reviews? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own Ever After. **

**JUST KIDDING. Honestly, why do you think this website is called _fan_fiction? **

**I DO NOT OWN EVER AFTER.**

**A/N: Really short chapter… I'm SORRY:P**

Chapter 9 

Danielle sat and gazed into the fog on the other side of the lake. She felt someone come up behind her.

"If that's you, Henry, go away." She said brusquely.

"It's not Henry." Rafe's voice came hesitantly. "Do you want me to go away too?"

Danielle closed her eyes. Did she want Rafe to go away?

"Please… just leave me alone."

"Okay. Just… be careful." The echo of Rafe's footsteps faded and died. She put her head in her hands.

"_Danielle, please listen to me." _

Unbidden, a tear slipped out from beneath her lashes.

"Henry, Henry, Henry… do I hate you?" She breathed. Danielle picked up a stone and skimmed it over the water's edge, desperately trying to get her thoughts in order. "No. I do not hate you." At least she'd managed to establish that one fact. She sat down and let the water lap at her feet and the hem of her dress.

"I think that you…" What _did_ she think about Henry? "I think that you are arrogant, vain and selfish… but I know you are understanding, receptive and open. You are genuinely concerned for the welfare of your people."

The water was cool and inviting.

"Yes." She flicked the water and watched the drops spiral and fall. "Your people should love you. But where does that leave me?"

Carelessly, she eased her way into the water, so that she was sitting in the shallows. The water only reached her waist.

"As your subject, I think that you will be a good king. As myself, I think you will be a good king. But your crown aside…"

She lay back in the shallows; just keeping her head and neck above the water on the warm, warm sand.

"You, Henry, as a person… are impetuous, loving, caring… you gave me your heart, and you felt betrayed." Understanding Henry seemed so important to her – so she could work out what she thought.

"In your mind, I betrayed you."

"_You madam, are just like the rest of them." _

She stifled a sob.

"I loved you… and then…" Her tears mingled with the lake water. "Oh Henry… will there ever be a future?"

Danielle flicked the water again.

"You think you can just come back into my life and resume where we left off. Is that what I want? Can't I just live without you?"

She sat up, pondering her answer.

"I can exist… but I cannot live."

-------------------------------------------

Henry paced back and forth in a clearing between the trees.

"I was wrong. I know I was wrong. You know I was wrong." He paused. "Then why does it still hang between us?

"You are an enigma, you are a mystery. I am sorry. I really am sorry."

He leaned against a tree.

"Should I move on? Do I want to move on?"

Henry watched the leaves fall, drifting on the breeze.

"What can this mean for me? What can it mean for the rest of the kingdom? What will it mean?"

He stood up straight.

"I shall try once more – one last time to get a response from you… after that… I have gone… you have gone… and 'we' shall be no more."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After. Oh how original, my little grasshopper.**

Chapter 10

"Rafe?" Henry approached the gypsy hesitantly. "May I have a word with Danielle?"

Rafe bit his lip.

"I'm sorry… but I don't know where she _is_." Rafe answered. "Look… how about you go back to your castle… palace… home… and come back later? She'd have calmed down by then, and I won't let her run away either."

"I really do want to speak with her now…" Henry replied. "And if she's missing… I won't go until she's been found."

Rafe opened his mouth to reply, but then his face brightened.

"She's here!"

Henry spun around and saw a gaggle of women surrounding a small figure.

"And… she's very wet…" Rafe said slowly. He jumped off the log and strode over to the women. Henry followed behind, unsure of Danielle's reaction to him.

As he approached, he sees Danielle, a bedraggled figure.

"Danielle?" He whispered. Rafe turned to him.

"They don't know what happened. They found her on the banks of the lake. She wielded a knife… there was blood on it. She's still in shock."

"What… what…" Henry stammered. Rafe shot him a sympathetic look.

"Henry… just go back… we'll look after her. I promise."

Dumbstruck, Henry nodded.

"May… may I say goodbye to her first?" He asked, looking very lost. Rafe hesitated, then nodded.

As Henry walked closer, the women drew away. Danielle just stood there, arms limply by her side.

"Danielle?" He asked. She looked up, recognition in her eyes.

"Henry…" She whispered. The look of childlike terror in her eyes broke his heart.

"Oh Danielle…"

And then somehow, inexplicably she was in his arms, his tears falling onto her head. Danielle did not resist, neither did she respond. She just stood there, silently waiting. Henry hugged her close to him, responding to the fierce and sudden urge to protect her.

No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here  
With you, beside you..  
To guard you and to guide you

"Henry?" She spoke in a hesitant whisper.

"I'm here, Danielle." The soft words seemed to shock her out of her wits. Danielle pulled away from him, gasping frantically. She flung herself on the ground, sobbing. Henry stepped forward.

"Danielle!" He exclaimed, uncertainly. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Get him away from me!" Danielle cried brokenly. Her eyes were glazed over, and Henry could not tell if she was talking to him or her memories.

Rafe placed a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Leave her alone. I don't think she wishes to see anyone now."

----------------

Henry sat on his bed. Rafe had forced him to go home, telling him that Danielle simply _did not want him there._ According to his earlier resolution, he should give up all hope now.

But he couldn't.

He simply couldn't. Not after seeing her white, terrified face as she threw herself away from him. Not after seeing her blank, hopeless expression.

"There has to be some way of getting through to her." Henry groaned, throwing himself on his bed.

---------------

Henry was roused the next morning by an insistent knocking on the door.

"Come in." He muttered. King Francis strode in.

"Henry, get up." His earlier compassionate manner had vanished, and now he was a majestic and business-like king again.

"Father?" Henry pulled himself up as his father sat on the edge of his bed.

"Henry, this situation has reached a climax. You disappear all day and you socialise with none of the eligible young ladies of the court."

"The _eligible_ young ladies of the court have nothing in their heads save for feathers, Father." Henry groused sleepily.

"Nevertheless, you have no other option." Francis pronounced sternly. "The Spanish princess is no longer an option… and your _Danielle _is nowhere to be found. Besides, she _is_ a commoner after all, Henry."

Henry was finding it difficult to concentrate on his father's words.

"Therefore," continued the King. "I have taken it upon myself to arrange with you outings with the court ladies."

Henry choked on his own spit.

"What? Father, no!"

"This morning," Francis spoke as though he had not heard his son. "I have arranged for you to spend the day with Marguerite –"

"Father!"

"…De Ghent."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After OR _Long, long journey_.**

**Chapter 11**

Danielle eyed Rafe distrustfully as he strode towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Danielle swallowed her panic. _This is Rafe. Rafe is a good man. _

"I'm fine." She responded, her tone calm and measured. Rafe sat down next to her.

"No, you're not." He peered at her. "But I expected as much." Danielle buried her face in her hands. "You worry us all." Rafe continued. "And you hurt Henry. He doesn't deserve this torture."

Danielle didn't reply for a moment.

"He doesn't love me." She replied in a cold, broken voice.

"That shows how much you know!" Rafe snapped. "He loves you so much, so much more than you can imagine! And you love him too!"

"I know."

The short, blunt answer startled Rafe and he looked at Danielle.

"This has something to do with the day at the lake, doesn't it."

Danielle had not spoken a word about the day when she had returned from the lake, bedraggled and drenched.

She took a deep breath and stared into the fire. The flickering flames cast an odd, unearthly glow on her face. Closing her eyes, she spoke.

"Rafe… please… just listen. Just listen and understand."

Rafe gave a slight nod. Opening her eyes, Danielle started.

"I love the water; I always have. It calms and soothes me. So… on that day, I was lying in the shallows of the lake. Thinking. I was happy, Rafe. I was happy. And then I heard a cold, cold voice. My eyes flew open and I realised I was staring into the face of Monsieur Le Pieu – my gaoler. He was there, on his own, to take me back. He wielded a knife at my throat and began to drag me back. He told me that he was going to wed me. He told me that Henry couldn't care for me – that he was engaged to another. And I saw the truth in his eyes. Acting out of a nameless desperation, I managed to gain his weapon and turn it on him. Then I fled. I fled like a coward."

She stopped. Her expression was a bitter mixture of sadness and determination.

"You can't honestly believe him!" Rafe exclaimed. "Henry would never do anything to hurt you."

"Perhaps. But perhaps his father has arranged a marriage for him. Besides," here she lifted her chin defiantly. "I do not need to rely on men. I can earn my place in the world." It was a sudden and welcome return to her former, spirited self. Rafe smiled, relieved.

"Will you stay with us?"

"No." She told him. "I feel useless like this. I will go back into town… and be apprenticed to a seamstress or the like. Perhaps I will visit my friend Gustave."

"Very well." Rafe said, sighing heavily. "I wish you well, Danielle."

"Thank you." She broke into a relieved smile.

"It's nice to have you back."

"It's been a long time since I've been back."

Long, long journey, through the darkness Long, long way to go 

_But what are miles across the ocean, _

_To the heart that's coming home?_

_Where the road runs through the valley,_

_Where the river flows_

_I will follow every highway_

_To the place I know_

_Long, long journey, out of nowhere,_

_Long, long way to go_

_But what are sighs, and what is sadness,_

_To the heart that's coming home?_

------------------

Sitting in the throne room, Henry could only grimace heavily as his father told him of 'his' plans for that day. It had been nearly a week since he had last seen Danielle, and he had not been allowed to return. His father had posted guards outside his door at night to stop his 'escapades'. During the day he was tied to Marguerite and _she _had not let him out of his sight. He had no idea why his parents were putting up with this – couldn't they see how dreadfully clingy she was? Yet, every time they were seen together his father would smile benevolently at the two of them.

"Very well, Father." Henry said dully. His father looked rather surprised at his lack of resistance.

"Good… good… you seem to be getting along with Marguerite rather well… I'm glad. She is the most delightful girl."

Henry wondered vaguely if his father was becoming strained and delusional with age.

"Your Highness." A guard came up to them. "A gypsy is here to see the Crown Prince. He refuses to go away, nor can we make him."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Francis asked Henry, aghast. "A gypsy? Son, have you been consorting with a _gypsy_?"

"You are always saying that I should get out and mingle with the people, Father." Henry replied dutifully. "Send him up, please." As the guard turned to go, Henry thought better of his suggestion. "Halt. I think I will go down to see him, so that he may not steal as he passes our halls."

Francis nodded approvingly as Henry stood up, but there was a suspicious look in his eye.

"Your Highness. Thank you for granting me an audience." Rafe bowed, extremely conscious of the guards and servants eying him warily.

"No matter." Henry replied dismissively, vaguely amused by the gypsy's language, but more concerned about the message he was bringing. "Shall we take this matter… outside?"

"There is no need." Rafe said. "I merely wished to inform you that the girl that you were concerned about is much better and is returning to town."

Henry gasped quietly.

"She is better then?" He asked eagerly, regaining his composure.

"Much. She is back to her old self. Thank you for your concern."

"Thank you for bringing the message." Henry smiled. Rafe nodded, then turned to go. On the threshold, he stopped.

"She also congratulates you on your _engagement._"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Father!" Henry burst back into the room, face red and eyes wide. "Father, what is this talk of my wedding Marguerite De Ghent?" King Francis merely ignored his son for a few moments - opting, instead, to focus his attention on the paperwork he seemed to be completing. Then he raised his head and acknowledged his son in a manner that seemed to indicate surprise.

"Henry, my boy, what are you doing here? Sit... do sit.."

Henry sat, waiting for his father to explain. King Francis bent back over his work, making a few changes before looking up at his son.

"Now, what did you wish to discuss?"

Henry glared at his father for a long moment, trying to recollect what he was thinking. Then he caught his breath.

"I am _not _marrying Marguerite De Ghent!"

The corner of Francis' mouth turned up in a deliberate smirk.

"What makes you say so?" He asked, with the air of one indulging a spoilt child.

"Because I do not love her." Henry replied. It was all he could think of. Francis sighed, all traces of his former jovial mood disappearing.

"Love! That is all you children think about! And what if you never find your true love? What of that, Henry, what of _that_?"

Henry met his father's angry gaze with a calm collected one that seemed to infuriate him even more.

"It does not matter. I have already found her."

Francis threw his hands up in despair, snorting incredulously. Sliding out off his chair, he stood up and paced the room furiously, trying to collect himself. Henry waited patiently, leaning against the old wooden door frame. Finally his father deigned to speak.

"Oh, is that so, Henry? Who is it this time? A servant? A slave? Oh, please do not tell me you've fallen in love with a foreign servant!"

"You tried to marry me off to a foreigner. How is this any different?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"So it _is _a foreign servant!" Francis looked horrified. "The cases were entirely different, Henry - how can you disgrace us so!"

"No, no!" Henry hastened to correct his mistake. "I do not love a foreign servant. But I do love."

Francis settled back down in his chair, his face a delightful study of relief and wariness.

"Well then, boy. Who do you love?"

"Someone who is _not _Marguerite De Ghent. I refuse to wed her - I will pick my own bride, thank you, sir." With that, Henry spun around and left - a complete contrast to his undignified entry. Francis stared after him in a daze, before slumping down on his desk.

* * *

Danielle sat in the room, half listening to the two women outside gossip. In, out... in, out... Her needle flashed in the dim light as she plunged in through the scarlet dress. She held it up, almost wistfully, against herself. It was a pretty gown - red with gold trimmings, but she couldn't help but think of her mother's silver gown. Sighing, she sat herself down again. There was a rustle and the seamstress - a thin bony lady entered.

"Have you finished the gown yet, Danielle?" She asked, a touch of kindness in her voice. For although she was, by nature, a harsh woman, she still had it in her to feel sympathy for this child.

"Nearly, ma'am." Danielle answered. "It is a fine gown."

The seamstress smiled indulgently, stroking the crimson clothlike a live thing.

"Thank you. I only wish my customers were as complementary as you."

"Hello? Hello!" A voice sounded through the thin partition. The seamstress nodded to Danielle and edged out."Finally!" The voice snapped. "What were you doing in there!"

"Overseeing the hemming of a gown, ma'am." The words were docile and polite enough, but the tone they were uttered in was icy-cold.

The customer huffed.

"Well, I need a gown."She - for it was surely a she - ordered.

"Again!" The seamstress sounded amazed. "But you bought one not two days ago!"

"Is it any of your concern?" The voice whined. "Besides, the Prince likes well-dressed girls." At those words, Danielle froze. She recognised that voice.

"Any specifications, ma'am?" The seamstress prodded, obviously trying to keep the irritation from her voice.

"Purple. Bright purple. And... a low neckline. And... in the latest style." Marguerite commanded. Danielle stifled a laugh tinged with bitterness.

"Where's your mother today, ma'am?" The seamstress' words knocked the laughter from Danielle. "Is she coming?"

"My mother? Of course she's coming! She's just at the other store - overseeing the size of my new pendant."

"Aah, how big is it to be, this time?"

"It is none of your concern. Have the gown ready by tomorrow evening." Danielle could hear the silken rustle as Marguerite's gown dragged across th floor as she flounced out.

"Tomorrow evening! Did you hear that Danielle?" The seamstress' voice was a mix of mirth and horror.

"Yes ma'am. Shall I lay this gown aside then?"

"I suppose. It shall have to be a horrible concoction, just the way the De Ghent's like it. Bright purple, Danielle - a full length bright _purple_ gown!"

"I should imagine the Prince will be happy in his choice of bride indeed!" Danielle's eyes sparkled mischevously, veiling her mixed emotions behind.

"Do you honestly think the Prince will wed her?" The seamstress mused. "I should have imagine that a grown man should have had more taste than that."

"Well, he has been courting her most regularly."

"Regularly, perhaps, but sincerely? I doubt it." The seamstress pulled out a bright purple gown.

"Who are we to fathom the workings of the monarch-to-be's mind? We are but lowly peasants, after all." Danielle laughed, laying the crimson gown aside.


	13. Chapter 13

**D: I do not own Ever After **

**A/N: I'm really really busy, so I won't do review replies today. Sorry. :) Love you all still though.**

**Chapter 13**

Danielle could feel the wooden slats of the chair pressing into her back as she leaned back. The candle flickered, casting shadows across the dim room. She brushed the stray strands of chocolate-coloured hair that had escaped from her braid away from her face and sighed, laying the purple gown down. She reached over to the table to lift a glass of water to her dry, parched lips. As she lay the cup down again, the candlelight illuminated her face for a moment. Her brave, happy façade had died away now, leaving her hurt, bitter interior displayed for the world to see. The pain on her face was so raw and so deep, and the pain inflicted to her soul must have been greater still. Danielle sighed again, breaking the silence of the night. She picked up the purple gown, and with each angry stab of the needle, a tear fell to the ghastly fabric.

_I can't believe he would marry Marguerite_. _Why Marguerite of all people? Why not… Jacqueline? _A small smile tugged at her lips at her next thought. _Because Jacqueline has Captain Laurent._ She plunged the needle into the green lace of the gown. _I don't need love, Henry. I'm happy the way I am. _A tear dropped to the lace. _Perhaps not… but I will be. Because I don't need love. _Another tear fell. _Why am I crying? _Danielle stabbed the gown with her needle once more, accidentally pricking her finger and drawing blood. She sucked at the finger, trying to ease the pain. Yet another tear fell, this time landing in the candle flame and snuffing it. Danielle sighed and walked to the window, drawing the thick heavy curtains that covered it.

A grey dawn was flooding the horizons.

"Good morning." She whispered to the silent city. Glancing at the sky and acting on an impulse that she could not understand, she laid the unfinished gown on the table and ran out the door.

The wind blew hard against her face and she closed her eyes, relishing the sensation. Barely anyone was about the streets. It was barely light. Danielle ran down to the pier where she had released Maurice and met Henry. She stood on a ledge, overlooking the water. Bending down, Danielle picked up a small, smooth stone. She looked at it for a moment, memorising every part of its grey, shiny surface. _This is for you, Henry. Goodbye._ Danielle paused for a moment, then hurled the stone as far into the water as she could. It fell with small splash into the water and was seen no more. Turning around, Danielle stepped off the ledge and walked down the street to get as close as possible to the water.

There were no boats out on the docks yet. The pier was completely deserted. Danielle felt the rain start to fall around her, but she made no move to find shelter.

"Madame?" She heard a man's voice and felt his touch on her shoulder. "Do you not wish to get out of the rain?"

Danielle kept her face turned away from him as she replied.

"No thank you, good sir. I am just thinking."

The man said no more, but continued to stand behind her.

"Do you wish to frighten me?" She asked voice tinged with amusement.

"Frighten you?" The man asked absently. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, you are standing behind me not making a sound." Danielle replied faintly. "Do _you _not wish to get out of the rain?"

"No." The man answered, and somehow that seemed like all the answer that was necessary. Danielle sat on the edge of the pier in the most undignified fashion. "Why do you come here?" The man asked, not acknowledging her lack of etiquette. After all, he probably thought her a lowly servant.

"I found something here that I have since lost." Danielle replied slowly. "I have come to bid it farewell."

"Oh." The man said. Something about his voice touched Danielle's heart. "Saying goodbye is hard to do, is it not?"

"Extremely." Danielle said emphatically. "I thought it would always be there for me; always solidly unmoving; to be relied on, but then I realise that it was never there in the first place."

"The object you lost you never had?" The man asked sounding so confused.

"No…" Danielle considered her words carefully. "I thought that I would always have it… that nothing would change it. But I have never really owned it after all. It belonged to someone else."

"Oh. So you haven't lost it?"

"How can you lose something you've never had?" Danielle asked. "I thought, for a short period – a happy period, that I did own it. But I realised I can never own it, because of what I am."

The man was silent for a moment, then answered.

"Never let anyone make you feel that you are not worth something."

"So you think I should go claim what I have lost?" Danielle asked dubiously. "I am sorry sir, but I do not think it would work very well at all."

"No?" The man asked with a vague questioning air.

"No." Danielle answered firmly. "I cannot, and I will not. I will not lower myself to that level – why, that is theft!"

"Not if the item was yours to begin with." The man countered.

"It wasn't!" Danielle exclaimed, exasperated. "It was never mine!" She turned to him for the first time. "Do you not understand? I never owned it!"

The man was taller than her and was cloaked. The hood was pulled over his face, casting shadows on his face. Danielle sighed, turning back to the water. She watched the light sparkling over the water, then asked calmly.

"What about you, sir? What are you here for?"

The man's voice was hoarse this time.

"I lost something, but I have come here and found it again."

He stepped around her, placed his arms on her shoulders and kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After.**

**Chapter 14**

For a moment, Danielle just closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace – there was something so familiar about it. Then the absurdity of the situation struck her and she pulled away, appalled at their behaviour. What would her father say of her? Kissing a stranger in broad daylight! She closed her eyes and turned away, cheeks flaming in shame.

"Danielle … Danielle …" The man's strangely hoarse voice resonated in her ear. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which she angrily shrugged off.

"I don't know what sort of man you are, taking advantage of innocent girls on the stre– " She broke off suddenly, realising something. He had said her name. _He knew her name. _He repeated it again, as if reading her thoughts.

"Danielle…"

She turned slowly, hope in her throat. It couldn't be … it couldn't be … she was a fool to hope …

But there he was, a look of profound amazement on his face… and his eyes… hope.

"Danielle." He repeated once more.

"Henry." She replied, freeing the word to the wind.

And then they were laughing and embracing and it was as though the past weeks had not happened. Danielle was the first to pull back.

"Marguerite?" Danielle asked, a slight frown on her face. Henry shook his head.

"No."

How strange that it only took one word to set them both free.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOTHERRR!" Marguerite screeched as she ran into the room. Baroness De Ghent looked up as her daughter came pounding into the room, hair askew.

"What is it?" The woman asked impatiently. "It's not _straight_, girl!" She snapped at the timid girl doing her hair. The girl bobbed a small curtsey and undid the frippery hairstyle. Marguerite watched in slight interest for a moment, then remembered her errand.

"We have to go to the castle now! Henry is going to ask me to marry him!" She squealed shrilly. The servant girl flinched, but fortunately, she was out of Marguerite's line of vision. Rodmilla looked up placidly at her daughter.

"Your mother is a genius, is she not?" She proclaimed smugly. Marguerite hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, Mother, thank you!" She paused again. "Although I'm sure Henry would have fallen for my charms without your help."

"Insolent girl!" Rodmilla snapped. "Was it not I who maneuvered that wretch – Danielle – out of the way?"

"He would have come to his senses – he never truly loved her. He only loved me…" Marguerite fussed, as she flitted around her mother's dressing table, applying creams to her face. Rodmilla bit her lip for a moment, recalling an image of Henry's besotted face at the masquerade as he pulled Danielle down the aisle.

"Mere infatuation!" She muttered, banishing the image.

"What was that, Mother?" Marguerite asked disinterestedly.

"Nothing … nothing…" Rodmilla murmured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked Danielle as they stood outside a little door that led to the throne room. Danielle took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Just rather nervous."

Henry wrapped his arms around her. It felt so good just to have her with him after all the confusion of the past weeks. Danielle inhaled.

"Have you seen Rafe and the gypsies?" She asked softly, looking up at him. Henry nodded, placing a soft kiss on her head.

"I did."

"Good." They remained like that for a moment, then Danielle pulled away. She clasped his hand.

"You should go."

Henry nodded.

"I love you." He whispered in such a soft voice that she wasn't sure if she had imagined it. Then, with a quick bow and nod, he walked through the door to the throne room.

Danielle leant against the wall, listening to the voices of Rodmilla and Marguerite as they minced and flirted with Henry. They had been her family … her pathetic excuse for a family … yet, still her family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…unless, by some miracle, someone will speak for you."

Rodmilla looked around, panicked. No one stood … her eyes raked over each person, and they glanced away as though she was diseased. She turned back to the king.

"There seem to be quite a few people out of town." She smiled, but her eyes were lit with fear.

"I will speak for her." A new, yet familiar voice spoke out. At last! Someone with sense! Rodmilla turned around to see … _Danielle _in all her glory. "She is, after all, my stepmother."

"Marguerite…" Henry smiled at the blonde girl. "I don't believe you've met … my wife."

Rodmilla glanced around at her daughter who looked fit to burst. But Danielle was speaking again.

"I want you to know that I will forget you after this moment and never think of you again. But you, I am quite certain, will think of me every single day of your life."

"How long may that be?" Rodmilla asked dryly, in an attempt to regain her composure.

"All I ask, your Majesties… is that you show her the same courtesy that she has bestowed upon me."

Rodmilla's eyes dilated in horror, as she realized the true meaning of the girl's words. Insolent child; ungrateful wretch! How could she do this to her …

Danielle watched the two being dragged away. She closed her eyes and with them said farewell to the last pang of regret. She bowed to the king and queen and exited out through a side door.

"But what of Le Pieu, Henry?" The king asked his son. Henry pursed his lips.

"Oh, let him be shipped to the Americas." Henry said dismissively, waving his hand and exiting after his wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… you, sir, are supposed to be charming!"

"And we, princess, are supposed to live happily ever after!"

"Says who?"

"I don't know!"

_And while Cinderella and her prince did live happily ever after, the point, gentlemen, is that they _did _live._

**_The End_**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS FOR EVERY SINGLE REVIEW THAT YOU'VE EVER LEFT ON THIS STORY. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU – THANK YOU SO MUCH. I THINK I'LL REVISE THIS SOME TIME LATER – SOME OF THE EARLIER CHAPTERS ARE REALLY IFFY AND SHORT. WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS LOCK? BECAUSE IT'S SO SAD THAT THIS IS OVER! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**S.A.R.D.**


End file.
